


Fallen

by skyboundinc



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Pregnancy, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyboundinc/pseuds/skyboundinc
Summary: I can't even write smut my guys. It's just a cluster of bad ideas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even write smut my guys. It's just a cluster of bad ideas

“You're that Midoriya kid. What was a cutie like you doing in the slums of Gotham?” The villain asked Deku. The hero-in-training let out a pathetic whimper from his bindings. The student was bound to a medical table, legs spread wide and shaking. 

“Ah, not much for words today? Well, I, Timecode, will fill you in and what has happened to you. Our good friends at Future-X Bio Labs have left a special gift with you. The DNA of a certain Bruce Wayne. Now you may be asking yourself…” Deku let the villain monologue as he tested his bindings. I could break out of this easily with 5%-

“You certainly must fix that muttering problem, young hero. Those cuffs were made to hold beings with superior strength, so I doubt that you could-”

**_CRRRRCCCCKKKK!_ **

Deku crushed the metal with One For All, quickly getting off the table. He faced his adversary; fists cocked ready to pummel Timecode’s face when he felt a flutter. Deku’s breath caught in his throat. What was that feeling just now? 

“What did you do to me!?” He grabbed Timecode by the collar and forced him against the dusty medical facilities wall. He could feel the smirk forming under the bad guy's mask.

“Why, I told you already, Midoriya. Were you not listening during my monologue? That hurts my feelings. I’ll give you a refresher then. You were prepped and primed to house Bruce Wayne's heirs, given if his sperm takes root. We haven't tested it, and you are our first lab rat that survived the first procedure.” Deku tightened his grip on Timecode's costume. 

“Why, Timecode!? How dare you!” The green-clad hero cocked his fist back, eyes leaking angry tears. Timecode looked down at his watch. 

“No hard feelings, kid, but you were just the understudies of the understudy. Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but I got a date with my right hand if you know what I mean. **_SKIP FORWARD_ **!” The small-time villain thrust his hand at Deku’s abdomen, turning it sideways before pressing a gap in the wall. Deku was caught off guard and let the evildoer getaway. He fell to his knees, the weird feeling in his stomach building. The door to the room burst open, Gotham’s finest heroes emerging. Robin rushed over to the student hero. The Batman grunted, before gritting his teeth. Robin put a cautious hand on the older teen’s shoulder.

“DEKU! Where’s the bastard that did this to you!?” growled Batman, the grip on his bat-a-rang tight.

Deku merely pointed at the secret passage, body feeling sluggish. The Dark Knight kicked down the wall to the tunnel and was on his way. The rumbling in his guts was getting louder, and louder his insides painfully twisting.

“Deku!?”

His vision was fading. _‘All Might, this internship could have gone smoother…’_

“Stay with me, Midoriya!”

“This is Robin to the Watchtower; we need an emergency evac-”


End file.
